Embodiments of the invention are directed to the use of lithium aluminum germanium phosphate (LAGP) glass-ceramic materials in cathode formulations to facilitate oxygen reduction reactions, and more particularly, to the use of LAGP in a cathode formulation for lithium-oxygen (Li—O2) electrochemical cells.
The reduction of oxygen is a fundamental reaction and is the basis for the function of a number of industrial processes and products including fuel cells, batteries, oxygen separation membranes, and electrochemical sensors. The oxygen-reduction reaction is generally characterized as a sluggish reaction, often requiring the use of catalysts such as platinum (Pt) and/or the use of high temperatures to facilitate the reaction. However, the high cost of platinum group metals has increased the desire for the use of catalysts which are platinum free or which contain only low amounts of platinum group metals. Further, the use of high temperatures in the oxidation-reduction reaction often results in compromised product performance due to degradation of the materials.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for inexpensive materials which can be used to catalyze an oxygen reduction reaction at lower temperatures and which can be used in devices such as fuel cells, batteries, sensors, and the like.